


【論壇體】前方陷阱，求支招

by koutwin



Series: V+圈P主ほたるP與他的小伙伴 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, 論壇體
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: 參賽者提名、黑尾鐵朗。
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: V+圈P主ほたるP與他的小伙伴 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929990
Kudos: 1





	【論壇體】前方陷阱，求支招

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道還有沒有人記得，是之前同系列的兩篇的後續  
> V+圈設定，黑月  
> 這次是大黑視角，姊妹篇在後面（待補）  
> 其他CP：山花；可能出現的研日研，兔赤  
> 不過其實沒正式入過V+圈（程度：觀賞MMD），有bug請告知
> 
> …會坑（

主題：前方陷阱，求支招

0 クロ  
大清早被友人拖下床  
友人是比我起床起更重的，一般比我還晚起的人  
他笑著讓我好好打扮，半小時後出門  
……好慌，該逃嗎

1  
沙發

2  
誒？沒人？  
陷阱嗎  
當然必須踩啊！

3  
真男人不能逃吧

4  
起床氣更重…  
你起床氣到底多重  
你友人的起床氣又到底多厲害…？

5  
可能不是陷阱，別方

6  
逃避可恥但有用…  
…才怪！

7  
怎樣的陷阱？

8  
Lz id 很眼熟

9 クロ  
不，當夜笑得那麼甜，九成危及性命…  
起床氣什麼的並不重要

Spec：  
クロ  
我，又稱“大黑”，大三，髮型是睡出來的  
夜（友人）  
同年，比我矮至少一個頭，氣牆二米

10  
感覺有趣，追了

11  
氣牆w二w米w  
說好的一米八呢

12  
大黑嗎  
難道…

13  
很直接的自行提供spec

14  
氣牆2米也太厲害了…！

15  
是貓布丁他哥大黑嗎！

16  
大黑？竟然開樓了嗎？

17  
起床氣…這個點還能有起床氣嗎？

18  
>>9  
笑容很甜哦？（笑）

19  
意念@有關人氏（

20  
等等，是不是我期待的陷（畫）阱（面）？

21クロ  
已經被夜拖出門了  
「午餐吃魚也不是不可以的」  
出自你口中更可疑了啊肉系夜！？  
急召我兄弟兔來支援  
>>11  
那就比我矮了啊  
>>15  
是小黑的大黑！

22  
>> 15  
大概是了

23  
>>19  
在說什麼呢

24  
>>17  
這不就很正常…？

25  
你們怎麼都認識lz  
貓布丁又是誰

26  
誒，等等  
大黑好高！？

27  
魚系肉系是怎麼回事w

28  
理所當然地說了些什麼呢，大黑

29  
大黑，想詳細一下關於戀愛了的傳聞

30  
大黑，勇敢的去吧。  
（你也逃不掉的）

31  
貓的兄弟是兔，很好。

32  
>>26  
嘛，他的背景，不高才奇怪

33  
大黑大黑，想看貓！！！

34  
想詳細一下兔的spec

35  
>>29  
什麼！？大黑已經明草有主了！？？？  
什麼時候的事！？

36  
>>29  
已經不是傳聞，是確認事項來的吧…！

37  
>>25  
就是遊戲版的貓布丁  
聽聞還創業了

38  
標題很有趣的樣子呢

39クロ  
你們這樣說我更慌了！  
被拖到這裡  
【某歌唱比賽會場.jpg】  
…我逃還不成嗎！？  
>>34  
被夜監視著，晚點再  
>>36  
Yeah，戀人是特別可愛的人（比心）

40  
現在大黑都不在貓布丁的直播出現了，傷心

41  
！！！  
好像就在我家那街口！！！  
（這就下樓）

42  
>>34  
兔是那個吧  
事業那邊的（比劃）

44  
>>39  
這個，不能逃吧！

45  
>>37  
這麼厲害嗎！  
難怪我粉他=w=

46  
>>39  
這就有點厲害了（指比賽）

47  
>>40  
好像自從貓布丁搬家後，就沒怎見到大黑了

48  
哈哈哈是戀愛中的大黑

49  
所以，大黑找到兔了沒有…？

50  
竟然是這個比賽…參賽的人也滿多的

51クロ  
什麼時候報的名？？？  
報名曲是ほたるP的《黑貓》  
……心臟不太好  
求支招！！！！！！！

52  
>>47  
說起來，貓布丁的新家真厲害  
還想起那期參觀新家的直播  
…人與人是真的不一樣（

53  
>>39  
戀人？？？詳細希望！！！

54  
哈哈哈哈哈竟然是《黑貓》  
誰報的名？點讚三連必須的！！！

55夜衛  
大黑，快給我過來。  
要開始了。

→TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 說好的年後開始（ry（是數年後（X）  
> 簡短的更了  
> 因為時間要和（可能會有的）隔壁聯動，不保證更新長短  
> 感謝看到現在，（不坑的話）下回見


End file.
